Corrupt Ambitions: Volume 1 Zoran Betrayals
by Heureux
Summary: The fate of Hyrule grows grim. The balance of power between the races is slipping, and Queen Zelda's hold on stability has been weakening. The Zora's destiny forms within a sea of deception as a foreign plague creeps ever closer...
1. Hasty Departure

Prologue

Ambassador Traela,

I apologize for the crudeness of this letter but I must focus your attention on a matter of the utmost urgency. As you know, our alliance with the other kingdoms grows unstable. The uncivilized Goron continue to be an annoyance with their migration onto our shores and the ever-dominant Hyrule passes laws seemingly every hour hindering our once many freedoms. The Gerudo, I fear, have also become a threat once more. My scouts have reported that they have begun procedures to expand their kingdom beyond the desert to our borders, contesting the Goron migration. These issues must be attended at once. The Zora have laid in docility for too long. Our lands are sacred and belong to us and only us! The only people we might be able to trust for these affairs are the Hylians. We seem to be under their control enough that they could see our troubles as a threat to them as well.

This is why I am bringing this to your attention, friend. I need you, as ambassador of the Great Seas, to make haste to Hyrule and conduct negotiations with Queen Zelda. Allow her to realize the threat this could cause to her kingdom, at the same time showing her the harshness of her laws that leave us prisoners within our land. Approach these subjects peacefully so as not to test her temper. She is...or was...a kind and just person, but her power, I believe, has hardened even her personality.

If she does not understand that dark times lie ahead that must be dealt with immediately and that her laws are quite unreasonable, we must then take action. You will be escorted back and I will begin a full-scale invasion from the sea. The Zoran army is prepared for battle if the need be. Our numbers vastly surpass their's so we will have the upper hand. Hopefully the invasion will not be necessary and the Sage of Time will understand our predicament. Also, you will need to prepare your own transportation for this mission. There are other governmental matters that need my attention.

Ah yes...the last thing. There have been mysterious deaths occurring in the Seas lately. I have not figured out what has been causing them but I must look into it soon. This matter is not to be discussed with anyone...I don't want fear spreading throughout the kingdom...in these times especially. What I want you to do is when you make it to Hyrule, make sure you speak with Dranor Swiftback, a well-respected Hylian apothecary. His knowledge of poisons is insurmountable. Please tell him that if he could come and speak with me in Ferathur Palace as soon as possible, it would be much appreciated. If he does not know the location of our meeting point, please escort him there.

Good luck my friend. You may want to keep this letter to document any information you find useful. Please make haste in your duty Traela...I don't know what will happen to our fair lands in the future but I know that this meeting will surely influence the well-being of the Zora.

Eternal Servant of Sage Ruto,

Overlord Zoraco

Chapter 1

"Heroes fall and kingdoms crumble. Innocents suffer and the light drowns in darkness. Destruction inevitably passes to all, even to the most purest of things. Its deadly touch spreads through the world's beauty leaving nothing but pain and ruin. In the end, all that is left is a faint spark of what once stood in glory, to be rebuilt once again in hope of a new life. However, this cycle can be prevented if the righteous stand true. The proud can remain eternal. So many have fallen to temptation, fueling destruction's power that it has become impossible to prevent this flow of sorrow. Mountains have crumbled and land has been settled or corroded. Deserts have been infested with evil beyond recognition. However, one thing has stood unmarred by time's fury, the vast Sea of Nayru! This is where the Zora reign supreme over all other kingdoms. The sacred lands and seas of the Zora have withheld times ravages, but now, it is being stolen from us by those who have no respect for the gods' creations! We must stand firm in our attempt to drive these foreigners from our home. This is why I call you all here today. Ambassador Traela is being sent to Hyrule. She will converse with the Queen and our homelands will be purged from foreign scum with the aid of the Hylians!"

A flood of applause and shouts of excitement rang throughout the stadium as Overlord Zoraco emphasized his last sentence by pounding his fists on the podium. The seas echoed with joy as the hopeful Zora cheered their leader as he stepped down from his pedestal.

The crowd started to disperse from the stadium back to their homes. Beached on the coast laid the city of Centrenil, one of the main social cities that made up the Zoran Kingdom. The coast stretched for miles protected by a solid wall of mountains. Hundreds of stone buildings rose from the oceans representing the majesty of the Zora. A swirl of beige and aquamarine marble layered the spiraling towers of the palaces and of the stadium that burst with commotion at the overlord's speech.

As the Zora walked out of the stadium and went back to their normal lives in the city, only a few remained in the stadium seats, relaxing and talking about their everyday lives.

"Heh...some speech, eh? Wonder if it has any credit to it...all this stuff about out superiority. I guess I wouldn't know, haven't been the anywhere past the mountains."

"Yeah...that's your problem Trem, you never go anywhere! I've been to Din Mountain, Hyrule, and even part of the Gerudo desert. Though...it isn't that cool...I mean, it is interesting to see everything but it's not like it's any better than our home. Just more uncommon and...uncomfortable. Too many strange people."

"Then whaddya' braggin' about Caelin! So what if I haven't been in the outside world...like you said, its uncomfortable anywhere else so why not stay here?"

"Yes, but you still need to go. It is very educational!"

"Educational my foot! I don't need any learnin'...I'm fine the way I am."

"Heh...are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I am! You think differently?"

"Well..."

The argument trailed on as the two young Zora shot comebacks at each other. Trem and Caelin had been friends since they were a mere five years old and, though complete opposites, were inseparable. Now, ten years later, the bond remained strong. Though their personalities were quite different, their appearance was stunningly identical.

Both had the natural, extremely light-blue skin and their many blade-like fins. An elongated tentacle hung from each of their heads splitting into two smaller fins that nearly touch the ground. Protruding from their arms were giant fan-like fins that ran the length of their forearms and went a bit past their elbows. On the sides of their waists, two sharp fins hung down to below the knee. These were the main features of all the Zora, of course every one of them had something different about them.

The one thing that set apart the two friends from everyone else was their scales. Instead of the azure scales that all other Zora's had on their fins, Trem and Caelin had none. Their skin and fins were pure light blue. These two Zora were the only ones with this strange condition and, strangely enough, they weren't related.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" Another Zora of the same age made her way over to the arguing pair with a cheerful expression covering his face.

"I am NOT a prissy-boy! How DARE you!"

"How dare I? You're the one who's callin' me all "unsophisticated and childish" and crap like that! You wanna fight? I'll gladly take you on! Come on prissy-boy, come get me!"

"Hmph, I will NOT degrade myself in front of our friend, Saeli, who you rudely ignored. Why, hello Saeli, how are you today?" With the last word being spoken, Trem launched himself at Caelin nearly knocking them down to the stadium floor.

"Well I uh...um...I heard the speech and uh...guys..." Saeli's words fell on deaf ears as the two friends wrestled each other on the ground "Get...OFF OF ME!" shrieked Caelin as he kicked the overhead Trem squarely in the stomach.

Trem flipped into the air in retaliation to the kick and landed smartly on the ground. Caelin scrambled up and charged head-first into Trem and they both fell down again into another wrestling match.

"Ugh, guys come on...stop this...meh...guys..GUYS!" Saeli's yell echoed throughout the stadium turning a few heads. The two friends paused and looked up at Saeli in shock.

"Phew...okay, now that you are paying attention, guess who I talked to today!" Saeli said with much enthusiasm.

"Who?", both of the Zoras stood up and said in unison.

"Well, as you know Trem, Caelin and I went on a trip ALLL over Hyrule with some other people while YOU stayed here. SO, because Caelin and I know they area so well, WE get to go again!"

"Really? That is so wondeful! I cannot believe this! I must go pack straight away!" Caelin started off to the stadium exit.

"Wait, wait, wait! There's more! Okay, now, we need 4 people to go, so that's you, me, and...someone else...bah, we''ss figure that out later. Anyway, GUESS WHY we have to go!"

"Well, I think probab-"

Cutting Caelin off mid-sentence, "Nope! Ya know how there is an ambassador going to Hyrule? Well we get to be escorts! We get to carry weapons, and dress up in a military suit, and act alllll official, and oh...I better pack my blade-sharpener...for the weapons you know, oh yeah, and..."

As Saeli rambled on, Caelin looked over to Trem. "Well, Trem, how about you come with us? It will be fun!"

"Hmph...I don't think so...I don't wanna escort noone."

"Oh yeah...I forgot, you are to scared. You don't want to be 'uncomfortable'. Oh well, I guess we will just have to go find someone else then!"

"Yeah...I guess you will."

"A...oh come on Trem! Just come with us! It'll be great!"

"Gah, just shut up. Fine...I'll go. Let me tell you though, I am NOT gonna listen to Saeli over hear yap the whole trip!"

Saeli continued her coversation to herself, "Oh and I REALLLLLY need to bring my little fan...it might get hot...oh and...hey...What did you say Trem?"

Butting in before things got out of hand, Caelin said, "Uh, okay, lets just go to your house. It looks as if they are closing the stadium. We should pack!"

"Yeah...we should, but we need to find more people. Our skills aren't really THAT good for escorting an ambassador! We need to make sure he is FULLY protected on his merry, little way to Hy-"

Just before Saeli finished her sentenced, a Zoran Guard strode the stadium gates. He was dressed in the traditional Zoran armor, the cerulean chest and leg plates blended in with a sandy beige leaving the arms bare. He held an enormous trident bearing three keen-pointed prongs that could've glided through any flesh with extreme ease. "You three, come here! You are needed at the town gates."

Without letting the three friends talk back, he pulled them in front of him and pushed them along, jabbing them once in awhile to speed things up. As they made their way to the gate, they found that Overlord Zoraco and the ambassador were anxiously waiting near the gateway leading out of the city.

"Yes, thank you guard, go back to your post. Now, you three, I understand that you have been chosen by Traela to escort her to Hyrule Castle?"

"Y-yes...but we should pr-probably go get more people to help...I mean...we don't really have any battle experience."

"Nonsense girl...er, Saeli right? Yes, Saeli, you, along with your friend Caelin, have traveled to Hyrule before, no?

"How do you know that? Er...and how do you know our names anyway?"

"Heh, I keep tabs on anyone that enters and leaves Centrenil. I have noticed that, though you don't think so, your fighting skills are quite superb. I believe that you will be suited enough to escort Traela. I've decided that two people is just fine. But...there is the matter of this other one...what is your name?"

"It's Trem...why d'you need to know?

"Well...first off you will address me with respect...also, I need to see if you are fit to go."

"I haven't been outta these walls...ever. They're the ones that pushed me into going..."

"...You are not allowed to leave. You have no experience with the outside world, like you said. Go back to what you were doing please."

"W-what? You can't do that Trem! Just let him come with us! It'll be so much better!" pleaded Caelin.

Shooting down Caelin's remark with a fierce glare, Zoraco hurried them along out the gates. "Okay, now you should hurry...I can't be making a scene here...now go. This is a very important mission and I need it done with haste. Go!"

Past the city walls were the mountains that had hindered any land invasion that could befall Centrenil. A sandy pathway miles long led up a fairly smooth mountain into the vast mountainous region of the Goron who had made their way to the Zoran borders.

Traela leaded them out of the gates which slammed shut leaving a slightly shocked Trem behind. "TREM! We'll be back soon! Don't worry!" yelled Saeli in her usual optmistic mood. "So...do we need weapons or anything? I mean, what if we run into something we need to drive away or something..."

Remaining silent Traela handed each of the young Zora their weapons and seemingly glided off through the dull, sand-covered beach.. Her long turquoise robe dragged on the ground concealing her feet.

Caelin's weapon was his speciality, a sturdy wooden staff. It was strangely plain but virtually unbreakable Saeli received a bow and quiver full of need-like arrows with an object on the back of each arrow resembling a Zora fin.

Both Saeli and Caelin ran up to the ambassador making sure not to lose her. Trying to break the awkward moment of silence, Caelin decided to talk. "So, uh...Ambassador Traela...it is quite an honor to meet you!" Traela made no response and kept making her way to the first mountain they had to cross.

The ambassador, though remarkably beautiful, never remarked on anything, started any conversation, joined into any conversation; she never talked, really, at all. Her robe that hung down to the ground was studded with brilliant, cobalt sapphires that sparkled even when there was no light shining down on them. This only added to her beauty. Her face, like all other Zoras, seemed to extend out from the tip of her nose leaving the forehead quite flat and bore slanted, pure, navy blue eyes.

Trailing behind Ambassador Traela, Caelin and Saeli started to whisper, "This is going to be a long trip...I don't really like this Traela."

"I know what you mean Cael...its sort of awkward...she never says anything!"

As Caelin and Saeli continued their judgmental conversation of Traela, the ambassador ahead of them could hear all too well what they were saying. A slight smile formed on her solemn face as she listened to them. Hardly opening her mouth, Traela started to mumble to herself in an ever-so hushed voice.

Ending their conversation, Saeli could overhear Traela talking to herself. Everything was so inaudible it might as well been another language. Only a couple of words could be heard from her mumbles.

"Obnoxious brats..."


	2. The Road to Hyrule

Chapter 2

The sandy path lead into rugged terrain laced with sharp rocks and the occasional minor landslide. Crisp, mountain breezes sailed down through the amber, late afternoon skies cooling the travelers down as the sun finally began to rest for the night. Mountainous walls made a fairly easy path to follow, though no one knew exactly where the end would appear.

"Ugh . . . we have been going on for hours . . . can't we take a break?" complained Saeli. Despite her pleas, Traela continued to glide along the mountain pass.

"Yes . . . it is getting quite dark out. We should prepare camp with whatever we find here . . . " advised Caelin. "You do have food . . . right Traela?" At last, Traela had stopped and faced the two companions. Assuming that the sudden halt meant that they could finally camp, Caelin turned around to find any source of wood to make a fire or shelter.

"C-CAELIN, HURRY!" shrieked Saeli. Annoyed that he had to stop looking for shelter, Caelin snapped around. "What Sae-GAH!". Five men stood, dotted around the mountain walls, ready to pounce on their targets. Each of them wielded a silver-bladed scimitar with plain, golden hilts strapped to their waist. The only clothing they wore were long, silky white pants and a cream-colored sash around their waist, revealing much of their dark-tanned skin.

Surrounded from both the right and left, the escorts had virtually no way out. "Heh . . . a few Zora, eh? What are you scum doin' all the way out here?". The one who spoke jumped nimbly down from his mountain perch right in front of Caelin. He cocked his head back moving his long, red hair out of his eyes and glared maliciously at his prey.

"None of your business mongrel . . . back off!" retaliated Caelin.

"Heh . . . a feisty one here . . . let me show you what happens when you talk back to your elders kid!" In a flash, the warrior whipped out his sword, the last bit of sun reflecting off of the blade as it dropped halfway down, almost to Caelin's shoulder.

"Hmph . . . you really showed me something there now didn't you . . . vermin. . . .", replied Caelin sarcastically. The butt of his staff jammed into the attacker's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. The former predator fell to the ground in shock, sword still in hand, leaving his viewers on the mountains stunned. Showing no mercy, Caelin gripped his staff, quickly lifted the downed warrior's legs up with his own, and snapped his staff down with unparalleled speed.

"Gahahgh!" cried Caelin's foe as both of his legs violently whipped down, snapping both kneecaps, mangling his legs. Realizing that his legs were immobilized, he started to drag himself away with his hands when his life ended abruptly with a swift blow to his neck with the butt of Caelin's staff.

"So, any of you want to come down here and try it again? Come on, anyone?".

"Caelin," whispered Saeli, "shhh! Don't say anything! They still outnumber us four to three!". Reacting to Caelin's arrogant remarks, the warriors all leaped down at once, landing around Caelin. Saying nothing, they all unsheathed their swords and went in for the kill.

Hastily thinking of a way to escape, Caelin held his staff horizontally and plowed through two of the men blocking his path. One of the other men pursued him, only to be stopped short by an arrow pinning his foot to the ground.

"Wha-?" Oh, that's right! Forgot about your bow Saeli! Nice work! Let's finish them off, hm?". Enthusiastically leaping into battle again, Caelin vaulted over the pinned man's with his staff and dealt a swift kick to the oncoming swordsman, briefly stunning him. The arrow-shot warrior grabbed Caelin's staff, leaving Caelin in midair after his kick. Laughing, he pulled the arrow out of his foot and ran towards Caelin with his own staff. Not having enough time to string her bow, Saeli ran towards that man assaulting Caelin, gripped an arrow out of her quiver, and leaped over her target sliding the arrow smoothly through his neck.

Quickly grabbing his staff from the fallen warrior, Caelin sighed in aggravation as the two men previously knocked out began to collect themselves. Saeli had already sprinted over to one of the nearly-conscious men and shot him through at point-blank range. Swiftly retrieving her arrow from the man's chest, so as not to risk another fight, she stabbed the other viciously through the skull.

"Your friend is disgustingly brutal there . . . eh Zora . . . ". A deadly voice came from behind Caelin as he watched Saeli take the two men's lives so ferociously.

"Eh? Wha-..." Caelin's words were cut short by a mind-numbing pain shooting throughout every nerve within his body. Slowly looking down, he viewed a menacing sword thrust through his stomach, stained crimson by his blood. It was as if time had stopped as he looked blankly at his murderer's weapon.

Violently twisting his scimitar out of Caelin's gut, the assassin ran off up the mountain side. The near-death Zora fell to the ground on all fours gasping for air, every breath being another stab through his chest.

"Hehe, all of them are gone Caelin! Let's g-...C-Caelin?" Saeli rushed over to her beloved friend's side catching sight of the horrid gash that had ripped through his stomach. "Caelin...what happened? We got them all! Who could've done this?"

"D-dmn ambush...party...They w-were...Ger–Gerudo. T-the other...one...be-behind me...H-He didn't...stay down when I ki-kicked him...", replied Caelin weakly. Unable to speak an longer, he dropped onto the ground face-first, overcome with pain.

"We need to get you to a healer...we need to go back." Using the sashes from the fallen warriors, Saeli wrapped them up and tried to prevent any more bleeding, though she knew that it was useless. Saeli cowered under Caelin's weight as she tried to lift him. Despite Caelin's intellectual and slightly sarcastic personality, he had an excellent build; one that was extraordinary for a young Zora his age which only added to the weight Saeli had to bear.

Saeli started to walk at a normal pace after getting use to the weight. After a few feet, however, something she thought of made her heart sink to the bottom of her soul. "Traela! Traela, where are you!" Saeli searched frantically around for the ambassador that she hadn't seen since the Gerudo came. Every direction she looked, mountains stared solemnly back at her. She ran back and forth to see which direction she had gone, but it was hopeless.

"I...I can't believe this is happening...everything is...falling apart...". In despair, Saeli placed Caelin down on the ground and sat down with her face in her hands.

"I can't go back...everyone will hate me if I told them that the ambassador is gone...Caelin's dead...nothing is left...". Saeli, with tears flowing down her face, picked Caelin up once again and started down the path they were originally taking in hopes of finding Traela down the way. "I must make it to Hyrule...with Traela or not...I need to save Caelin. There should be someone who can help me..."

The once shining afternoon sky was shrouded by night's black veil. Diamonds glimmered in the sky accompanied by the eternal moon that shone down upon the young Zora. Saeli carried Caelin across he back as she made her way down the endless rocky pathway, deciding not to rest until she reaches Hyrule. Though her petite looks don't suggest it she is honored by many of her age group as excellent on the battlefield. Her build is considerably inferior to that of Caelin's or Trem's, but she is surprisingly resilient when it comes to endurance.

"No sign of Traela anywhere...maybe she finally made it out of this mountain pass...", whispered Saeli to herself. Just as she said it, the end of the pass had, at last, come. "Hah! That part's over with...I can even see the castle!" At the end of the mountain pass, a steep hill lead down the vast plains that surrounded Hyrule Castle. "Okay, hold on Caelin!", said Saeli, as if Caelin had actually heard it. Saeli slid down the surprisingly smooth hill on her feet and landed smartly on the plush grass.

The sun's rays started to gleam from behind the young Zora displaying brilliant blends of lilac and turquoise, crimson and tangerine, all the colors of the prism. An alluring sea of viridian lay before her as she made her way across the plains. Transparent clouds soared above her being shot through by the celestial rays of the ever-rising sun.

"Ah...Hyrule...luckily it wasn't too far away...Caelin...how are you doing?", asked Saeli, pretending Caelin was conscious. She laid Caelin onto the soft grass and checked if he had awoken yet. The side of her face pressed down onto his chest. "Good...he is breathing. Caelin, are you awake?"

"Eh...Sael? Hey...where are we?" replied Caelin weakly

"We are almost to the castle Caelin...don't talk. You must conserve your energy." Swiftly picking up Caelin again, she made her way to the castle, sped on by the hope that her friend will stay alive for a bit longer.

"Eh? A Zora? Why would one of them be out here at this early hour?", asked a guard at Hyrule's drawbridge.

"Heh...don't know mate, but it's comin' pretty fast...think we should lower the drawbridge?" replied the other guard.

"We should see what it wants first..."

Saeli ran up to the guards panting, growing weak due to the friend she carried on her back. "Please...let the bridge down...I need to get in...for healer...need to help friend...here.". Saeli motioned to her back showing the guards Caelin.

"Hmm...okay...go in. You'll find a healer down the block...name's Lara Prakle. Don't cause no trouble now..."

With the guards hand singnal, the drawbridge opened revealing the town square. Saeli rushed in unaware of the throngs of people bustling about in the streets. Not caring about any of the beauteous scenery that encircled the town square, about any of the curses and comments people made after she smacked into them, Saeli sprinted down the street and ran into the building, plainly marked "Inn". She walked briskly up to the innkeeper who was quite surprised to see a Zora within Hyrule town square.

"How may I help you?", asked the innkeeper.

"Lara...Prakle", breathed Saeli.

"Ah...Lady Prakle...she is in her room upstairs, she isn'-...". Saeli turned away and sped up the stairs, leaving the innkeeper mouth agape.

Once upstairs, Saeli glared at all the doors that she would have to check. Deciding to make it easier, at the top of her lungs, Saeli yelled "LADY PRAKLE!". The door right in front of her burst open exposing a small, gray-haired, elderly woman, no taller than four feet. She wore a plain brown robe with matching slippers and a jade waistband that bore a ribbon hanging down just past her knee. A beryl overlay covered in archaic markings laid over her ochre robe.

"WHAT?" screamed the old woman in a raspy voice.

"Please...I need you to help me...my friend...we were attacked...need you...to heal him...". Noticing the wounded Zora on her back, Lara ushered her in quickly, closing the door behind her.

"Lay him down on the bed child...this wound is serious...he is lucky to be alive so far."

That day was spent in Lady Prakle's room, mixing herbs to soothe the pain and to hinder any more bleeding. Saeli fell asleep as soon as she sat down offering no help to the woman.

"Poor child...carried this boy so far...I only hope these remedies work...".


	3. Hyrule Town Square

Chapter 3

Morning light shone through the window, dancing upon the various trinkets of Lady Prakle's homely apartment room. Herbs and formulas lay scattered across her wooden desk after her work of saving Caelin from his injury. The two young Zora lay fast asleep with Lara nowhere in sight.

"Hehe, rise and shine young ones! A brand new day dawns and the sun is as radiant as ever!" yelled Lady Prakle as she paraded into the apartment carrying a tray of breakfast for the three of them.

"Mmmmhmmm...no...go away...leave me alone..." moaned Saeli tiredly as she laid sprawled on the couch.

"I have brought breakfast! Come on, wake up and start eating. We need to talk!" commanded Lara

Saeli got up and glanced over at Caelin's figure, wondering if he was alright. "Mhmmm...um...is Caelin alright? Did he heal well enough?" yawned Saeli.

"Yes, yes, he is fine child. Now come on, lets eat. We should let your friend...Caelin, you said...rest for awhile. The medicine is kicking in and he should be good as new in a few hours."

"Ah...okay...". Saeli waddled weakly over to the small table where the food was laid. Before her lay an assortment of food she had never seen before: yellow spheres with blankets of white surrounding them, crispy, brown ribbons of meat, and fluffy, golden patties drizzled with a brown, sticky sauce.

"Uh...what is this?" asked Saeli confusedly.

"Hehe, its pancakes and eggs! With a side of bacon of course. Have you not seen them before?".

"Um...no, I'm sorry, I haven't. I have always eaten vegetables...never...uh, whatever you called this stuff.

"No need to worry, we'll go down to the buffet later and get you a salad...Anyways...what are two Zora doing here in Hyrule? It is strange to see such a proud race like yourselves to even set foot on these lands."

"Well, we were escorting someone here to speak with the Queen. We were traveling through the mountain pass on the way here and were ambushed by some Gerudos. That's where Caelin got injured...".

"Hmm...I see...yes, the Mountains of Din have many evils lurking in every nook and cranny. May I ask who you were escorting young one?"

"Oh yes...we were escorting Ambassador Traela of the Great Seas. She was going to speak with the Queen about the invaders on out lands...I guess to ask aid."

Lady Prakle stared at Saeli with great shock and worry dripping from her face. "Child...what was the name you spoke...Traela, was it?"

"Yes, Ambassador Traela. Hehe, why do you ask?"

"Er...never mind...I'm sure its nothing...I-I need to go down to the lobby downstairs...they have the buffet there. I'll get you your salad." Lady Prakle swiftly shuffled through the door and ran down the steps, leaving Saeli and Caelin behind.

"Ahh...Saeli, good morning. May I ask where we are?" said Caelin, surprisingly pleasant after his recovery.

"C-Caelin? You're alright! I'm so glad! Your wound looks like it's healed."

Caelin's wound formed a scar on his chest, laced part of the sash that Saeli had taken from the fallen Gerudo back in the mountains. The sash stretched over his shoulder and tied into a knot in the back with the opposite side of the cloth.

"Heh, yes, it has healed quite nicely. I can't quite remember anything about when I got it...it seems like a blur to me..." replied Caelin. Saeli explained the battle to him, bring back his memory of the source of his near-fatal injury.

"Anyways, Caelin, we are in Hyrule. I found a healer, Lara Prakle, the lady who fixed ya' up, and this is her apartment. We stayed here overnight...but I have no clue where Traela is. She disappeared after the fight.".

"Huh...well, I suppose we should go back into the mountains and look for her...or maybe she made it to Hyrule."

After thinking about it for a few seconds, Saeli responded, "Yeah...probably...lets go down and ask the Innkeeper. Maybe he saw her or something."

The two friends walked out of the apartment and down into the dining area of the inn. Sweet aromas of bacon and eggs flowed through the room, out of the kitchen where the grease sizzled in the frying pans. Combined with the laughter and conversation of the throng of customers, the sound of the breakfasts being procured within the kitchen created quite a busy atmosphere, making it hard to think straight.

"Ugh...I can't see the innkeeper anywhere...not even Lady Prakle.", complained Saeli.

"Well, I know one thing...I am definitely getting out of here...way too crowded!" remarked Caelin as he slid through the crowded tables.

As the Zora's burst out of the humid, crammed room, they were greeted only by the even more overcrowded city streets where people shuffled every which way, desperately clamoring to their destinations. Despite all of the hustle and bustle of Hyrule Town Square, the glorious beauty of Hyrule Castle stood majestically over the crammed buildings and people of the Town Square. All of the colorful buildings and plain, green plants that bordered the streets paled in comparison to the magnificence of the castle.

"Do you think she made it in there?" asked Caelin.

"I have no idea...we should go check though!" replied Saeli.

Both friends pushed through the crowds, slowly making their way up to the castle gates. As they pleaded the guard to open them, a violent pounding could be heard, even over the shouts of the city people. A dead silence fell over the town square as the people turned their heads towards the drawbridge which shook vigorously while the pounding continued.

The silence continued as the civilians stared nervously towards the drawbridge. Town guards readied their weapons and the bridge keepers cautiously approached the gate release to drop it. Before anyone could reach the handles to drop the bridge, a furious wave of destruction blasted through the closed draw-bridge, annihilating it as if it were nothing. The water from the surrounding moat had risen and breached the bridge in a cataclysmic blow, flooding, the square in the ever-rising water.

In plain sight from within Hyrule town square, a horrifying sight befell the eyes of all the citizens of the city. The vast Zoran army marched across the plain, headed by Overlord Zoraco, who was responsible for the crushing wave created by the moat. In motion with his hands, the water rose up once again and flowed through the doorway that led into Hyrule. Behind the sorcerer followed hundreds upon thousands of Zoran militia, clothed in the basic cerulean and beige garments of the Nayru Seas. Every one of them carried intimidating tridents held parallel to their heads.

Alabaster and charcoal black horses circled around the army bearing the Zoran calvary mounted on their pure teal saddles. Each of the Zoras on horseback wielded stunningly elegant sapphire blades with decorated, platinum hilts.

Behind the militia strode the archers who wielded study, wooden bows and leather quivers across their backs. They were clothed in overlays the bore the insignia of the Zoran Empire, a triangular jewel studded with bright, blue sapphires at each point and gold filling in the space between the shining spheres.

"Wh-what are they doing here..." said Caelin blankly. Saeli was lost for words as was everyone else in the city as they stared at the oncoming doom.

Bellowing from the top of head of the army as they plowed forward approaching the castle, Zoraco yelled, "Hyrulians! You have disregarded all of our pleas for your aid! We have done no harm to you, yet you refuse any help toward us! Now that you have disrespected he Zoran race, you will feel the wrath of the seas!". With emphasis on the last word, Zoraco's hands burst forth sending more crashing waves through the castle walls, destroying the stone barrier that protected the town square.

The civilians of Hyrule screamed in terror as their own kingdom fell down upon them. Now in high alert, the town guards backed up into the gates protecting Hyrule castle and ran back through the courtyards in hopes to find some assistance.

"WHAT? How in the world can this be...there was no meeting! Traela didn't even speak to the Queen, did she!" shrieked Saeli.

"Children, come with me! We must hurry into the castle courtyards!" whispered Lady Prakle.

"Wh-where did you come from Lara?" asked Saeli. Disregarding the question, Lady Prakle shuffled into the gates that were left open by the town guards with the two young Zora coming up from behind her.

Zoraco and his followers made it to the moat and nimbly jumped over the obstacle. Chaotically scrambling around, the people of Hyrule tried to escape the grasp of the Zora, only to be cut down by the vicious calvary and militia. A volley of arrows spread death through the whole of the town square, pinning down innocents and family members where they stood. Crimson liquid clouded the corpse-ridden waters that now flowed through the once, happy and busy city.

All was quiet in Hyrule town square after the deadly Zora assault. Overlord Zoraco waded through the water, carefully studying the water's surface. Bending down, he pulled up a scraggly, water-logged man and peered into his face.

"Ah..Dranor Swiftback. I have need of your assistance. Please, come with me." commanded Zoraco. Unconscious, but alive, Dranor Swiftback was loaded onto the back of one of the calvary's horses.

"Now, we shall make camp here! Soon, we shall raid Hyrule Castle soon. Be warned! The Hyrulian army has not been assembled. I feel that we will be challenged soon! This is when we will reveal our true potential! Keep in mind the grand aspirations of the Zoran people! We will soon rule over all of this land and drive all invaders from our seas! Not only will we drive them back but we will rule over their homes as well! Queen Zelda has made it perfectly clear. She cares not for our people! We shall return this hatred by forever establishing our dominance over Hyrule, the Gerudo, and the Goron!"


	4. Betrayal

Chapter 4

The cool, night sky hovered over the ruined Hyrule Town Square, inhabited by the temporarily docile Zoran Army. A small gap of the Hyrule courtyards separated the Castle and their invader's camp. Scattered through the flooded ruins, large tents housing many Zoras were constructed, one in particular which rose above the rest. This was Overlord Zoraco's den. On the ground floor within the tent were ten, armor-clad guards that were stationed just inside the doorway and all paths leading up the staircases to the upper floors. On the sides of the inside of the tent, the stairs spiraled upwards, leading up into a broad circular platform that stretched the width of the tent. Zoraco's living quarters and conference room were kept here.

"Ahh...a long day's work...and it is still yet unfinished...Traela, would you please go down and retrieve Mister Swiftback for me? He should be being kept in the Calvary Quarters." asked Zoraco, without even setting eyes on the ambassador.

"Of course..." replied Traela, The ambassador swiftly glided down the staircase and seemingly floated through the waters that engulfed the town square. Zoran guards dotted the campsite, either sleeping or talking amongst themselves. Soon Traela made it into the Cavalry Quarters that was built over the inn and was welcomed by the stench of horse waste which was being picked up by the Zora's that tended the horses.

"Dranor Swiftback...where is he." asked Traela to one of the cavalrymen.

"Heh...he is in the back in the stables, we made him sweep up some horse dung. Pathetic Hylian...I don't know why the Overlord even..." the guard's voice trailed off as Traela stared him down. He was caught withing her glare frozen with fear as her eyes turned a deep black, with a hint of crimson glinting in the pale candlelight that swallowed the room. Traela broke the glare and the guard dropped down on his knees in fear as she glided towards the back of the tent where the stables were held.

Huddled up in the corner, clutching a dung-saturated broom in fear, an elderly man looked up in anxiety towards the ambassador's beautiful face. "Dranor..." spoke Traela.

"Y-yes...I am. Wh-what do you want with me? J-just leave me be." stuttered Dranor.

"You are needed. Come with me." replied Traela solemnly. She glided up to him and with a desperate attempt at protection, Dranor smacked Traela's knees with the broom. The end of the wooden broom passed through Traela's legs and smacked against the wall of the stables.

"H-how in the world...it didn't hit you..." said Dranor in complete shock. Without word, Traela shot her arm out and grabbed the broom that was aimed for her. Lifting it into the air, Traela gripped the broom and it slowly started to burn until it incinerated completely in the palm of her hand. She then grabbed the stunned apothecary and made her way back to the Overlord's tent. On her way out, the guard was still on his knees. Sweating terribly, the Zora started to whimper until he fell to the ground and started to spasm in and out of seizures. The guard was writhing on the floor, screaming until his pulse finally ceased.

"W-what happened to him?" asked Dranor nervously. The ambassador refused to answer him and continued to glide out of the Calvary Tent, leaving behind a corpse and many stunned Zoras.

Eventually, Traela made it to the top floor of Overlord Zoraco's tent and sat Dranor down in a chair in the middle of the elegantly furnished room. Though it was just a campsite, the Zora prided themselves with living in lavish abodes. In Zoraco's dwelling, the walls of the tent were made of pure silk held up by jewel-studded, turquoise pillars lining the inner walls. The furniture consisted of surprisingly strong silken hammocks that were tied onto the walls and stretched the length of the sides of the circular room. Various sorts of knick-knacks were placed in random places around the room for decoration.

"Thank you very much Traela. You are dismissed." said Zoraco. Traela swept out of the room glancing harshly at Dranor and Zoraco as they both sat across from each other.

"So...Dranor, how are you feeling? I know today has been quite shocking for you. Rest assured that we will take excellent care of you. You are, of course, the one who is going to help me in an attempt at saving my people so I don't see any reason why we should kill you."

Dranor sat in silence, staring at Zoraco through the his long, ruffled gray hair that covered his wrinkly face.

"Well now...I was originally going to have you meet me in Ferathur Palace, a very extravagant castle, but since your queen so foolishly decided to be against us Zora, I have decided to come to you instead."

Silence still proceeded to be the only thing that Dranor could give in reply.

"Er...I understand that you are an apothecary, no?" Again, Dranor replied with a blank stare.

"When I talk to you, you answer back! Do not test my patience old man...I am your keeper and you do as I say. I could easily smite you with the palm of my hand as we speak! I expect you to respect me by acknowledging that I am speaking to you!"

Dranor continued to stare back at Zoraco, now with a faint smile starting to curl upon his face.

"How dare you...how dare you mock me by merely smiling at my yelling at you! I deserve to be respected!"

In his fury of aggravation towards Dranor's blatant disrespect, Zoraco stood up and walked around his desk towards the old man, still yelling at him. "The reason I have called you here is because you are going to give me some help, in finding out what is spreading this foul disease within my ocean!"

Settling down in relief as he released the reason he need Dranor, the Overlord sat down back into his seat and stared at his prisoner with expecting eyes.

"I would not help you even if your entire race would perish...the foul Zora will not receive any aid from Hyrule or any of its people...including me!' Dranor began to rise out of his seat as he recited his sentence, glaring at Zoraco in distaste.

Just as Dranor stood up, Traela walked in in a furious pace; her face slight with anger. "Ambassador, we are in the middle of something, come back another time!" said Zoraco, irritated at Traela's rude entry. Traela stared icily at Zoraco's remark, causing him to shudder and sink down into his seat. The ambassador strode up to Dranor's seat and lifted him up by the neck, letting his legs writhe beneath him. Coughing miserably and pounding futilely at the delicate yet forceful wrist that imprisoned him, his face started to turn beet red.

"Tr...Traela, what the he! Do you think you are doing! Let go of him this instant! GUARDS!" Pounding up the staircase, Zoran guards, wielding their ominous tridents, surrounded the ambassador.

Traela moved her head next to Dranor's ear saying, "I suppose I should finish this swiftly, then, hm?" With those last words, Traela's eyes glinted a dark red once again and after lifting her free arm up, the fin that spread outwards from her left sliced through the neck of Dranor Swiftback, pouring blood down her blade-like appendage. The corpse of the old man dropped limply onto the ground, blood slowly encircling him as the guards and Zoraco gazed in silence.

"I am truly sorry, but I must be leaving. I do hope you all have a nice...rest of the night..." said Traela, her voice bathed in sarcasm. Before all of their eyes, Traela faded away with a menacing smile upon her face and her eyes shining blood-red.

Hyrulian soldiers rushed towards the castle, nudging the two Zoras and Lady Prakle out of the way in haste. The once tranquil atmosphere that filled the courtyards was replaced with one of chaos and fear underneath the lightless night sky.

"We should seek shelter inside the castle in case the Zora strike once more." said Lady Prakle. No guards were on duty and even noticed the threesome jog in. Within the great sanctuary, an extremely long hall led up like a hill towards a circular room that was the throne room. On either sides of the hall were many other hallways leading to various rooms such as the armory, the library, dungeons, and countless more antechambers. The group made their way up the hill-like hallway toward the throne room, still chaotic with guards not noticing their presence.

"Ah, I almost forgot, you two need to be disguised. If they see two Zora in here, I don't know what will become of you..." Lady Prakle stood on her toes but could not reach the Zora's foreheads. "Er...move kneel down please..." The two Zoras knelt down and Lara placed her hand on their heads, and started to chant inaudibly. From the tops of their heads down to the floor, a cylinder of seemingly pure gold rushed down their bodies and evaporated into the air as soon as it had came.

"Excuse me...but what happened? I feel no different..." asked Caelin, almost in a smug tone.

"Of course you don't feel any different children, when you look at yourselves, you look the same, but when anyone else, including me, looks at you, you look just like brave, just Hyrulian guards!"

"Hey! No one else is allowed in the castle! Old woman, go out behind the castle. That's where all the surviving townsfolk are staying." A guard rushed passed them, finally attentive to them being there.

"You two, go up to Queen Zelda and sta there. You might be able to find out what to do from here...she might explain why she didn't accept the offer to the ambassador or if there was even a meeting!" Lady Prakle shuffled off back through the Castle Doors and turned left to find where the guard was talking about.

"Well...let's go then. Do you think we will be noticed?" asked Saeli.

"I really don't think so. We are in guard uniforms...er...at least I think we are." Caelin looked down at himself and only saw his regular Zora skin, but when he looked at Saeli, she was clad in the traditional Hyrulian armor. A bright gold breastplate laden with the markings of Hyrule corresponded to the helmet, which was the same color and had the Hyrulian markings. A crimson plume protruded from the helmet and lay limp, hanging a down a bit. The arms were clothed in silver chain mail and sturdy, steel bracers on the wrist with chain gloves. The legs had black, leather-fortified stockings upon them which led down to the chain boots. A radiant golden diamond studded both of the boots that were elongated up almost to the knee.

"I suppose you are right...like always. Let's go." Saeli and Caelin made their way towards the throne room. Within the throne room were many scholars and guards rushing around busily, trying to get weapons, send messages, and round up as much resistance as they could to make up for the absence of most of their army. This made for a clamorous noise due to their feet smacking against the pure white, tiled floor. In fact, most everything in the castle was white, except for the throne section of the room, which was pure gold from the throne, down to the silken carpet. The support beams for the ceilings were studded with glamorous diamonds and the walls were just white, unmarred by jewels or markings.

"Ah, good. You two must follow me. I need you two to come with me right away! You must report to Captain Banes with news from the Grand Council which will be held very shortly." A scholar clothed in silver and white garments walked speedily down into a room towards the back of the throne room. Caelin and Saeli had to run to keep up with him. The room that he had entered was actually another grand hall. A long, glass table lay before them as they slowly walked in. Seated at the table were numerous people, all looking very prominent. Many humans with long, white robes were sitting in a group towards the back of the table, surrounding the queen who was giving out orders to passing guards. In the front of the table nearest to the door, however, sat people of which the two Zoras had never seen.

A large, beige beast sat, taking up two chairs, with a strangely jolly expression on his face. He was definitely not human, but his face did resemble, somewhat, that of a man's. His back seemed to be made of some sort of a rough rock and the rest of his body was extremely muscular. Upon his head seemed to be a little hair, though no one noticed it as it was only on the tip and hardly came down.

Across from this strange creature sat a peculiarly small person. Her hair was green and she wore a dark, jade tunic. Her expression was that off pure joy; it was as though her mouth was completely incapable of frowning. Though her seat was brought higher by a couple of large books, her head only barely rose from the top of the table.

Yet another person was sitting diagonal from this miniature woman. This was also a lady. Her skin was a deep tan and her hair a bright red, tied up in a ponytail that hung down just past her neck. The clothes that she wore were not at all fitting for the council: a pure white satin bikini top and white pants that seemed to puff out from the waist down to her light brown, pointed shoes.

A final person sat across from her that the two Zoras knew all too well. This was the only one who seemed to take notice of them. Her onyx black eyes seemed to pierce through their disguises and a menacing smirk appeared on her face. Caelin and Saeli sat down as furthest away from them as possible, but then they were called up to stand next to the queen. The woman stared at them while waiting for the council to start.

At last, the noise had ceased as a few guards closed the doors to the rooms and everyone had stopped chatting. "Ah, thank you all very much for coming here tonight. As you all know, the Zora are camped outside our castle and I was hoping to see if anyone would like to contribute to our effort to drive them off. We cannot do it alone. Hopefully, it will never have to come to us battling them, however, because as all of you probably have noticed we have a Zora right here with us."

The woman's gaze at Caelin and Saeli averted to the queen as though Zelda was talking to her.

"Ambassador Traela, please...tell us what is going on? What has happened that has made your people so fierce with anger toward us?"

Traela's smirk melted down into an extremely fake frown of depression as she abandoned her solemn personality and began to tell of a story dripping in lies.


	5. Counseling

Everyone's gaze was attracted to Traela as she recounted falsely the tale of her journey from Centrenil to Hyrule. Not a sound was made as her voice echoed through the grand hall. On every lie, Caelin and Saeli became more and more infatuated with wonderment as they absorbed what Traela was actually saying.

"Let me start from the very beginning your highness. I received a letter from my master, Overlord Zoraco, ordering me to ask for Hyrule's aid. The Goron and Gerudo have been migrating upon our borders and we wish to have them pushed back." With that comment Traela's eyes shifted towards the beast and the dark woman and received glares of both anger and ominousness.

"Heh...yes, I was sent here as the ambassador. After the announcement that I was to be gone, I was assigned two escorts and we were off to your land. We traveled up through the Centrillian Pass where we met our trouble. It had been quite a while walking and after my escorts had finished deciding whether we should set up camp or not, we stopped and began to search for supplies.

'A Gerudo ambush party was watching our behavior and came down to raid us from the mountainsides. My escorts had just got up and abandoned me so I decided to make my escape as the Gerudo chased after the other two. I figured my getting here would be more important. Those beastly men eventually came after me but I fled into the mountains and waited until nightfall to continue. This is where I might your emissary, my queen."

While speaking, Traela's head turned to the solemn, yet slightly angry, woman in the white bikini-like top, then turned back to Zelda's confused eyes. "I noticed that she was also Gerudo but when she spoke to me, she told of you and your kingdom. I assumed that she was with you by her comments so I decided to take her advice. She told me that the Queen does not wish to be bothered with the problems of the Zora. She only has dealings with her own people and the Zora should deal with Zora problems.

'With this I went back to my Overlord and recited what your emissary had conveyed to me. After much grievance over your behavior, he decided to engage war with Hyrule in order to expand his land and power. Then we, as a people, would be able to hopefully remove the invaders from our lands and again establish peace within the Zora kingdom. Of course, after that, Zoraco sent me here to see your reaction on this...fiasco."

The room fell quiet as Traela ended her explanation. Uncomfortable feelings spread from one person to the next leaving all with a loss of words. A few people shifted in their seat and a couple of throats were cleared of phlegm. Silence was blaring through the room only to be broken by the words of Queen Zelda.

"Well Traela, your...er...story is strange. Much has been brought to my attention. However, I am confused on two matters...I never sent an emissary to the north in the Centrillian Mountains. I would have no reason to..."

"Really? This beautiful young woman isn't under your command?" Traela made a hand gesture to the dark-tan woman who now looked astonished to see that she had been acknowledged as an emissary of Hyrule.

"No...she is not. Athea...do you know of this?" questioned Zelda.

"I assure you my Queen, I have had nothing to do with the matter! This...Zora...has lied!" said Athea in disgust at Traela's deceit. "My people have been dormant since the time of the Sealing, and I speak on behalf of all my brethren that we have not step foot on this land and meant any harm!" Athea flared with annoyance at Traela, glaring at the Zoran ambassador with threatening eyes.

"Well now, settle down, my friend. You must've gotten your information wrong. It's really no biggie! All we have to do is announce surrender and talk it out with the Zora that the information has been recorded falsely and all should be forgiven!" said the small, yet bubbly young woman.

"Hah! Yes, I agree. War should be avoided. There is no need for violence!" said the Goron in a deep voice that seemed to echo out of the hall and through the whole of the castle. Everyone's heads turned sharply in surprise at the loud noise that was the Goron's voice.

"Hmph, I will never take advice from a Kokiri, let alone a Goron. The Zora will pay for her lie, Brucie." hissed Athea, facing the little woman with her head but never removing her glare from that of Traela's

"Instability seems to have grown since last time I have checked. I see that now. The matter of the Goron and the Gerudo trespassing Zoran lands will be dealt with soon enough, but I must attend to the matter of the present argument. Althea, your people have been known for their guile. Not only in attacking innocents but also in speech. I am afraid that you are the only one who is lying here. Your people's previous actions have proven so, anyway. I am afraid that you must leave and order every last one of your people out of the jurisdiction of the Hyrulian Guard. I do not see any use of you or your people. I will allow you to remain in the desert just as long as no Gerudo is seen in Hyrule or any of the other lands under my command." Zelda's face grew grim as she said her last sentence.

Silence once again enveloped the room in an uncomfortable veil. No one seemed to know what to say to Zelda's response. Athea's face seemed to be one of surprise and fury whereas Traela's seemed to be drowned in mock pity.

Both Caelin and Saeli shifted noisily in their positions on either side of Zelda.

"Guards...please escort Miss Talim out of the Council Room." commanded Zelda to Caelin and Saeli. Both disguised Zoras looked at each other in despair as their names were called. Both of them walked slowly up to Athea, not really knowing what to do with her.

"Ahem...my Queen. If I may, I would gladly escort the ambassador out of the castle. I must be leaving anyway so I might as well do it. Your "guards" have worked too hard. Let them rest and allow me take this traitor off of your hands." Traela got out of her seat and made her way around the table to Athea, her feet producing an echo on the marble floor that was magnified by the ongoing silence.

"Traela, that won't be necessary. My guards will do just fine..." said Zelda with an awkward tone.

"No...no I think I can handle it. Like I said, I am on my way out anyway. I might as well just..."

"No. Simply...no. I cannot allow you to undertake that seeing first off, the obvious tension between you too, and secondly, it seems that not everyone can be trusted...including a Zoran ambassador from the enemy that is camped just outside the castle!" said Zelda, her temper rising quickly.

"Queen Zelda, I am taking her with me." said Traela with a sense of finality. She grabbed the shocked Athea by the arm and her eyes once again grew a shining red. "I will not allow you to tell me what I can and cannot do...my Queen. Farewell."

"Guards! Do something!" yelled Zelda. Caelin flew at Traela to knock her down so as to retrieve Athea but instead, toppled through her and landed on the table, sliding right in front of the Goron whose name was Grunble. Traela had already started to fade away before Caelin made his lunge.

Saeli made a jump and landed right where Traela stood, literally inside the Zora. She stepped back hesitantly with much confusion plastered on her face. Both Traela and Athea were stonefaced as they faded away in front of the astounded council members.

Caelin lay on the table dumbfounded on how he passed through the woman Zora's body. He was sure he didn't miss her. All eyes were staring at him in confusion and anger as he looked up to stare a furious Goron in the face.

"Eheh...what?" asked Caelin weakly. He slowly got up from the table and walked over to Saeli who stared at him in horror.

"Um...what's everyone staring at me for?" he asked her. Saeli stared at him worriedly and pointed at him.

"What! Why are you staring at me?" Caelin asked, very annoyed and uncomfortable that no one would avert their gaze to something else.

"C-Caelin...your disguise is gone..." whispered Saeli with a barely audible voice. Caelin looked up and down his body and didn't notice anything there but realized that it wouldn't matter if he saw it or not.

"A-are you sure...I can't tell." he whispered, now scared to look behind him at the table of people who were looking at him as the enemy.

Saeli merely nodded her head and shifted her stare up to Zelda who had a solemn expression upon her face. Caelin refused to look behind him so instead, he looked at Saeli while everyone else locked there gaze upon him.

"A Zora...in my castle...disguised as a guard. Tell me young enemy...what are you doing within my walls and tell me why you have not gotten out of here now that you have been discovered."

Still facing Saeli, Caelin responded in a small voice, "Well..er...your highness, I, uh...was one of Traela's escorts that she mentioned. We lost her in the mountains and..." Zelda interrupted saying, "Ah...so you are the one she spoke of. Please don't tell me that the other guard was also an escort." Zelda's tone softened a bit as she looked upon Saeli who was still dressed in her fake suit of armor.

Neither Caelin nor Saeli responded to Zelda. Instead, they just shifted quietly in their places.

"Soldier, take off your helmet." commanded Zelda to Saeli. Saeli hesitantly lifted up her hand and reached to her head, not exactly knowing if she could just take off the helmet seeing as it wasn't real. Her hand palmed the top of her head evaporating the disguise that lay round her. Gasps of astonishment filled the room as Zelda started to speak once again.

"Ugh...I'm not even going to continue. Peter, please take these two children and put them in the lobby outside. I will take them personally in my quarters and we will see what they have to say and to question about Traela's story." One of the men cloaked in white stood up and strode over to them.

"Come." he said calmly as he led them out the door, everyone's eyes still locked on the two young Zoras.

"Wait here until you are told otherwise. I will probably be back to take you two to the Queen's quarters. Please do not disturb anyone out here." Peter walked back into the room with the council swiftly, slamming the doors behind him.

"Well..." said Saeli. They both didn't feel like talking, but Saeli decided to break the uncomfortable moment.

"So..." said Caelin. Both friends just sat there with blank expressions on their face, deep in thought about what had occured. He peered around the room, watching random scholars and footmen shuffle silently yet frantically by. Obviously, the Zora hadn't stricken yet. Whispers echoed throughout the main lobby as if it was a library. Soft footsteps sounded through the room, mingling with the light clanging of the plate armor which the soldiers wore. 'It all seems very loud put together', thought Caelin.

"Gah...this dmn wound seems to be acting up...it's still wet." complained Caelin.

"Really? I would've though it had healed by now. Let me look at it." Saeli reached over and lifted up the bandage that concealed Caelin's wound. "Hmm...well, the hole has filled up thanks to Prakle's...er...actually, I have no idea what she fixed it with let alone how she did it. We should ask her if we see her again...it might explain why it's still bleeding."

"Yeah...and we should ask her why my stupid disguise came off..." said Caelin sourly. He pressed the sash gingerly back onto his wound and sat down on the steps that led up to the door.

Athea's vision was blocked by a blindfold that tightly wound around her eyes. She was being dragged along by her ankle on rough terrain.

"Dmnit! Let me go! Traela, how dare you betray Hyrule like this! Let me go this instant!" pleaded Athea.

Athea's body was torn by blade-like rocks that were scattered across the unknown ground. Her head was beating against the floor as each bump flailed her body in the air. A sharp crack left Athea screaming as her fingers began to touch her mid-forearm.

"Dmnit! How can you betray me and Hyrule like this! Let me go this instant Traela!" commanded Athea.

No voices were heard, just the soft chirping of birds mixing with the musical ringing of the night crickets. The trickling of water could be heard in the distance and the occasional splash of a fish swimming merrily in the water Suddenly, Athea halted and was lifted in mid-air hanging upside down.

"Gah...let me go. Please...just let me go." pleaded Athea. She felt herself get lifted higher and higher up into the air and finally, she stopped. A tingle shot down her back as two needle-like structures scratched up her spine. Both of the pins separated and started to travel towards opposite ends of the shoulder blades. A soothing hand cupped her face relieving some of the stress as the pins slowly massaged her back. Athea let out a moan of relaxation at the sudden change in treatment. Though her wounds from the dragging stung, the hand on her face seemed to quell all her pain.

As soon as it had come the tingling and soothing was cut short by an immense river of pain engulfing every one of the Gerudo's nerves. Shot through both of her shoulder's were two enormous stakes that left the rest of her body dangling in anguish. Her previous wounds started to sting once more and her whole body was soon writhing in unbearable pain.

"GAHH! Traela...stop this...I beg of you...spare me this torture..." begged Athea in a pitiful voice.


	6. Plagued Seas

Okay, before I start this next chapter, I would like all who read it to review it! This is my first fanfic and I would really appreciate some feedback. Also, I;ve noticed that people have disclaimers on the fics and I'vedecided to say that I don't own Zelda...and I guess I mentioned Princess Ruto so Idon't own he either!

Lastly, I'm sure you've noticed that I've changed my title a lot...that's because I never really liked it. I thought it was too vague. This should be the final title so please forgive me for changing it so much.

Okay, here it is. Please review and enjoy!

Chapter 6

Plagued Seas

Delicate azure waves caressed the seashore, ebbing and flowing with the wind. A cool breeze swept over the sea carrying gulls that occasionally swooped down and gulped up a few fish. The sun was free to shine without any clouds blocking her way and shone down sending glimmers of sunlight upon the calm waters. Its rays also graced the grand city of Centrenil, reflecting off of the marble spires that rose majestically into the air. Aquamarine and beige melded together on the Centrillian walls which were mildly coated with the soft sand that dominated the shoreline.

"Ahhh..." sighed Trem as half of his body became engulfed in the tide. His arms bent back to behind his head and his tentacle flopped to the side. The water retreated leaving his body glistening in the sunlight and his face in a state of bliss. Relentlessly the tide pushed in further and further until it overcame the top of his head.

Surprised by this sudden rush, Trem jumped up and sprinted into the sea. Lunging forward, Trem yelled a shout of excitement as he plunged into the water at full speed. His body flowed with the undersea current as if he was one with the ocean. Both his tentacle and fins aided him in high-speed swimming; his tentacle acting as a rudder and his fins effortlessly slicing through the water pushing back no water pressure. The young Zora suddenly changed his forward direction and jolted upwards, leaping out of the water with immense enthusiasm.

"Ahaha, nothin' like a good swim to relax me." said Trem to himself. Instead of diving back down, he lifted his legs upright and began a back float. His eyes wandered the above sky, gazing at the birds that soared by. He kept his eye on one bird in particular to see if it would be able to get a fish for it was getting ready to feed. The gull indeed fell down from the sky after it spotted something and dove onto the water. Slightly surprised that the bird landed on the water, Trem discontinued his back float to swim over to the gull.

The gull was pecking at the water fiercely, trying to get a bite to eat. As Trem neared, however, it flew away in fear of the new face. He eagerly approached the object that the gull was so pressed to eat only to look away in disgust. A fallen bird was floating on the surface that appeared to be torn open and gnawed on.

"Nasty..." muttered Trem. Sighing pitifully, Trem sunk back underneath the water to exhilarate himself yet again. He opened his eyes as he was almost submerged and was greeted with two, gray orbs staring back at him. Startled, Trem quickly pushed the new form out of his way and swam backwards. The object was floating lifelessly, slowly spinning around from Trem's push. Not caring to see what it was, Trem turned around and started to speed back to shore when he saw yet another figure, this time with various welts and boils protruding from its body.

Upwards he swam until he reached the surface from which he made his way to the shore with his eyes shut tight. Trem scrambled onto the shore and held his legs close to his chest, not wanting the water to touch him. He scurried back off the shore a bit more and let his body fall into the warm, comfortable sand. The pleasant sand comforted his shaking body, ridding all the shock of what he had seen from his mind, Zoras. Pale, lifeless, limp, Zoras.

Panic had started to overcome him when he realized what he had seen and, forgetting the comfort of the sand, he ran back towards Centrenil to tell someone of what he had seen.

"Ugh, what is taking them so long!" complained Saeli. One hour passed and still the council was progressing leaving Caelin and herself stranded in the Main Hall with nothing but the incessant sound of footsteps and the constant whispering. The giant, white doors that led into the council room were staring back at the two Zoras, immobile and solemn while keeping out any and all disturbances. This vigil, however, was broken as Peter walked burst open the doors and walked swiftly out into the middle of the lobby, obviously infuriated. The rest of the council came out quite calmly and began to mingle with each other in various spots around the lobby, eventually starting up the staircases that went up either side of the doors to the council room. These golden-banister stairways led up to a balcony carpeted with a long, gold, silken carpet on which rooms were placed all along the walls.

After speaking strictly with a few scholars that were scrambling around the lobby, trying to organize themselves with random paperwork, Peter made his way over to Caelin and Saeli with his normal personality back in check.

"Please, follow me to the Queen's quarters. Normally I would have you wait until she made it there first, but under these...circumstances, we must make haste." Peter quickly spun around and strode up the staircase, making a hand gesture signaling both Caelin and Saeli to follow him. The threesome turned left as they reached the balcony and walked speedily through a hallway that led into another room that contained even more scholars and small antechambers with people whispering worriedly and trying to complete their tasks.

This time, the three of them turned a right and walked into a hallway, exactly the same as the last one; golden carpet lining the floor and pure white walls for the primary color. With another right turn, they made their way into yet another room, however instead of scholars, guards lined the walls wielding spears that vastly exceeded their height. In the middle of the room ran a grand staircase leading up to another balcony. Ambrosial carpet blanketed the room coupled with elegant, overhanging crystal chandeliers that were shining in the light they produced from within.

Atop the balcony stood doors similar to the council room doors, but much larger and had a bright golden gleam to them. Ignoring the beauty of this room as if it were nothing, Peter led Caelin and Saeli up to the doors and with absolutely no difficulty, swung the doors inward and glided into the room as if he were running leaving the two Zoras to hustle in just as the doors slammed shut.

"Stay here and do not touch a thing. You two are the first foreigners to ever step foot within those doors and you, unfortunately won't be the last all thing considered." Leaving them with a strangely cold glare, Peter waltzed out of the room in a hurry, being careful to slam the doors on his way out.

Sand scattered in Trem's wake as he left the beach in a hurry to find someone to tell of his findings. He was headed towards Centrenil, which was really only about a quarter of a mile away from the edge of the beach. The back entrance to the grand city was lightly guarded with merely two Zoran guards who seemed to find sleep much more important than staying at attention. They sat asleep underneath a green, moss-laden archway which served as the city's backdoor. Trem decided not to tell them his sightings because they were probably either too drunk or too intolerable of teenagers, for many kids seem to play pranks on the guards everyday, that they wouldn't listen. He rushed in, not disturbing the "on-duty" guards but spraying a bit of sand on them and on the now cobble-stone ground upon with the city was supported. A sparse number of Zora were walking around in the city, traveling to each other's houses or finding a bite to eat.

Though Centrenil was home to the largest Zora population, save Ferathur, there weren't as many citizens waltzing around as there were in some of the smaller cities seeing as here, the people seemed to be more content with being within their own homes. This was to be expected because the more money-gifted Zora had houses that were almost as big as some of the very tiny suburbs of Centrenil. Hundreds of the beige and aquamarine spires that rose from these houses paled in comparison, however, to the ones of Centrenil Palace. The same color theme of blue and green was used throughout most of the city, including the palace.

Many of the citizens stared at the strange Zora sprinting down the middle of the street alone. Trem didn't quite know who he should tell about this so he decided to go to Caelin's house. The main street, the one he was running on, ran straight to the front entrance and split off at the sides many times into an infinite number of curves and hills bordered by an even more numerous amount of houses.

Trem made a left at the first turn and entered a street that was drastically smaller than the main road. He made his way to the right sidewalk and started towards a gap between two very large, identically houses, sprinkled with sand and moss. Through the alleyway he walked, trudging through the rocks, moss, and a strangely warm liquid that covered the ground. On the other side lay another street, but instead of running through it, he knelt down and lifted up a large slab of the ground that was drenched in waste and moss. Struggling with the immense weight of the rock, Trem instead slipped his lower legs down into the hole that the cobblestone had once concealed. He let the rock rest on his thighs and then with a forceful push, aided by his leg support, Trem knocked the rock out of its place and slid down into the dark, his tentacle nearly getting caught when the rock came smashing back down and resuming its job as a lid.

He landed with a loud splash and was knee deep in surprisingly crystal clear water. Trem walked swiftly forward in the darkness, confidence in his stride. A few fish brushed up against he ankle, their smooth scales making Trem shiver mildly seeing as how he, ironically, hated fish. Eventually, came to a solid, rock wall. After putting his hand up to it and feeling around to make sure he was in the right place, he dropped down quickly and forced himself forward in the shallow water through a opening that hardly allowed someone of his build through. Trem was always fairly muscular. He swam for hours on end during the day and was one of the few of his friends who actually worked out. The rest of his friends were of average Zora build: tall, lanky, little to no structure on their limbs, but very nicely sculptured chests, including the women who looked extremely similar in to men except for slightly different facial features.

After slipping through the opening with some difficulty, Trem rose up out of the water and found himself in a cavern that had two pathways bordering its sides and a vast stream flowing down the middle. The cavern was lit by blue by the light at either end and the water that sparkled on the walls. A few Zoras were walking the pathway, looking down at Trem in disappointment and either walking away rolling their eyes or shaking their heads. He wanted to yell out what he had seen to them but decided that since he wasn't even allowed in the Zoran City Transit, he better not make himself seem even more a delinquent by disturbing people. Trem swam back down after confirming where he was and sped through the water towards the light, skimming past various fish and weeds that were floating around. In his opposite direction lay the entrance to this transit which was heavily guarded and clearly not meant for children of any age to go through. The shortcut Trem took was one that only he, Saeli, and Caelin knew about. All three of them used to go through it and travel throughout all of the Zoran kingdom. The main reason they went through it, however, was because Caelin lived in a house at Belore, a suburb of Centrenil.

The stream went on for a quite a while longer until it eventually opened up to the outside. It continued for awhile until it rested in a large pool which broke off into many other cities on the land . This pool was the centerpiece of Belore and out of it rose Trem. He looked around him and saw the city of Belore which seemed much less sophisticates than Centrenil. The moss had started to overtake the buildings and water from the tide had rotted out most of the shoreline homes. Hardly anyone was walking around save for a the few who had traveled from Centrenil to here. Beige and aquamarine was again, the main colors however a yellowish color that resembled that of puke started to form on the walls bringing an air of disgust on to the city

In front of Trem lay a small, once white staircase that was rotted to a yellow shade and laced with scum from the negligence of the town keepers. Despite the foul appearance, Trem made his way up the stairs and resumed his sprint after he turned out of the pond area and onto the cobblestone street. He made a left off of the road and came to a very short path that ended in a cul-de-sac. The almost completed circle of houses were pressed against one another, covered with moss and holes from pieces of rock falling out due to the fierce conditions that often befell Belore. Trem made his way into the middle of the circle and went for a house that was the worst of them all. This shack was covered in waste, scum, and moss through and through. It seemed unlikely that it could sustain life. Disregarding the looks of the place, Trem walked inside, not needing to open a door seeing as it had been gone for many years, rotted away by time.

"Ezreil? Ezreil?" yelled Trem as he entered the house. He walked around the hallway a bit, searching for the person that he called for. The house seemed empty and surprisingly clean. Everything was put away neatly and was cleaned up; no scum, moss, or waste was in sight. The inside was plain enough, white walls and a sturdy, stone floor. Wooden furniture laden with various knick-knacks laid stood in various places in the living room and kitchen which. A small light fixture hung from the ceiling that resembled a clam that was slightly opened. This was where the light shined through in the living room seeing as there were no windows there; they were placed in the kitchen.

"Who is it?" said a female voice, calm yet with a sense of force.

"It's Trem. I got somthin' ta tell ya' and it ain't pretty." responded Trem in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Trem? Tremory Bailock? I haven't seen you for quite some time! Have you heard from my lil' brother Caelin lately?" A woman walked out from behind the wall that Trem had been facing which formed a hallway to either the kitchen or the living room and bedrooms. She wore no clothes, as with every Zora for they had nothing to hide and nothing different about their bodies between genders. Their bodies differ greatly from those of the other races. Only the nobles wore clothes signifying their social and political status.

Ezreil had a petite build with not many signs of muscle anywhere on her body. Her fins were longer than usually and ended in a tip faded white. The same was with her tentacle upon her head; it hung down until it just barely made contact with the ground and faded into white at the very bottom where it started to split into two separate fins. Her features resembled that of every other Zora, except, of course, of the white that appeared on certain parts of her body.

"Ezreil? Ezreil Silfor? I haven't seen you for quite some time!" responded Trem in a mocking voice.

"Hey now..." Ezreil started to say something in retaliation to his rude comment but was cut short by Trem.

"Okay, I need to tell ya this...I know ya 'ave connections so I was hopin' you could help me with bringin' this to the government's attention." Trem proceeded to tell Ezreil of the bodies he saw floating beneath the water's surface out in Centrenil Bay. Ezreil's face was that of sadness as Trem finished his tale. A silence started to grow between them, no one knowing exactly what to say next.

"Well Trem...I really don't know what to do. Overlord Zoraco is out at Hyrule...I suppose I could talk to someone at Ferathur but that is a fairly long ways away." said Ezreil.

"You gotta...You are one of the agents that they use for organizing strategies! Yer the only person I know who can get into the government and tell them of what's goin' on. I'm sure they'd like ta know that there are dead bodies in their waters!" yelled Trem.

Ezreil put her hand up to her mouth in thought. "Okay Trem...I suppose I believe you...but we must hurry. If you aren't lying then waiting will only cause more of them to die...even if we don't know how."

The sound of birds chirping joyously filled the air as the leaves of the trees rustled happily. A calming breeze swept through Crikel Forest, gently caressing the many animals that thrive there. An occasional squeak or bark echoed through the trees as the mice and wolves traveled the green paths. The gentle tapping of hooves and snapping of sticks signaled the presence of deer prancing along on their daily journey. All the sounds of the forest blended perfectly together in a calming harmony of bliss.

In a glade, deep within the forest was a small pond that was being filled eternally with a trickle of a waterfall. A variety of animals came to nourish themselves from the clear pool of water such as deer, squirrels, and foxes. Out from the trees came a small fawn, clothed in a white-spotted brown coat and small, black hooves. It stepped next to the pond and put its mouth the water, gingerly sipping some to quench its thirst. However, it couldn't drink in peace for a constant dripping from the trees irritated its head. Looking up, the fawn simply looked back down to the water and turned to go back to its mother.

The water from which the fawn had drank from started to become red as the crimson droplets fell into the calm pool. Swirls of death filled that area of the pool and slowly started to spread across to the other side. These droplets started to become more frequent and became larger until it was a steady flow. Above the pond stood a grand oak tree, full of life, that bore the body of a mangled woman upon its branches. Her limbs were scattered across the tree top and the torso was left to rot. A dark shadow sat on the branch next to its victim, slowly tearing open more of the decomposing flesh. Quietly and barely inaudibly, the shadow began to hum a merry song. One of joy and peace as he started to eat away at the corpse of Athea Talim.


End file.
